Hell Is Other People
by DreamsInBlackAndWhite
Summary: A child genius, a rebel with severe special needs and a runaway rich girl. Good kids going bad. Bad kids getting worse. It's just a normal term at Waterloo Road. Reddie. Maxine still alive and with Earl.
1. In Which Matt Is Caught Off Guard

_Right. So this is my first Waterloo Road fic. Which is obvious from my painfully bad first chapter. Please do read it though. I'm desperate. The story title is a quote from Jean-Paul Sartre. Okay. By the way, there is shameless Reddie coming in this fic. You have been warned._

* * *

"Rachel, I just got off the phone with Matt. He's going to be late today. He took in a new foster child yesterday. An emergency placement. Since Sam's moved back with Rose the social asked him to take in another. Matt says he's a bit of a tough one. He has to check in with the social and get a uniform and that sorted for him but he'll be in later. The lad'll be with him. He's applying for a placement here but it's a bit sketchy, Matt says"

"Good morning to you too, Eddie" Rachel chimed. Eddie quickened his pace to keep up with Rachel's brisk stride, both of them flinching away from the metal detector and security men by the door. It was a painful reminder of exactly what had transpired just a few weeks before, an incident they both considered to have come from their own failures. Donte Charles barged past, pulling Chlo in his wake and Rachel smiled tensely up at Eddie.

Eddie. Her right hand man. Deputy to her sheriff. She'd come to rely on him a lot more than she wanted to. To use him for her own comfort when things got to be too much. She wanted him to be happy with Melissa. And yet... She didn't know really what to call the thing she felt. She wasn't jealous of her young, flighty sister who never seemed to have to try very hard or suffer any misfortune. Things seemed to just work out for Melissa. She was fun. Good for Eddie. She levelled his melancholy, brooding moods perfectly. And yet...

The two words chased each other around her mind quite a lot. And yet what? Nothing romantic would flourish between herself and Eddie. And yet...

"Rachel? Rachel? Did you hear a word I just said?" Eddie asked, bemused. He had a stack of copies tucked under the crook of one elbow and a biro behind one ear and he looked exhausted. He probably was. They'd all been burning the midnight oil to get everything marked and up to date in case the LEA sent anyone around after Denzil had- After Denzil had- After what had happened.

"No running in the corridors, Mr. Mitchell!" Rachel called. The short year seven boy slowed to a stop and mumbled an apology, waiting until they'd passed him to continue sprinting down the corridor. Rachel clucked her tongue quietly and decided she'd leave him for now. She could call him on it later or mention it to Jasmine, who was the boy's class tutor.

"Cheeky of him. I said, Rachel, that Matt's new kid is called Adi something-or-other. His file was sent over this morning. Matt says he's been flagged by the LEA and the police. I can look into it if you want. And your nine o' clock appointment is waiting in your office" Eddie repeated, glancing over his shoulder as the Mitchell boy disappeared into the throng of students jostling towards their lockers.

"Right. My nine o' clock. And his name is.." Rachel trailed off as they began to climb the stairs. Eddie glanced warningly at one of the teenagers walking past and pointed at his head, a clear signal for the boy to remove his cap. Which he did with a quiet grumble of protest.

"Mr. Thomas, Rachel. He called yesterday about enrolling his son, Graham. He's got incredible marks though, so I don't think it'll be a problem really" Eddie reminded dutifully. Rachel paused at the top of the stairs and Eddie did too, both of them prolonging the conversation. There was so much Rachel wanted to confess. So much Eddie wanted to know.

"Thanks, Eddie. I appreciate it" Rachel said, flushing. She ducked away before he had time to reply and darted into the office, closing the door behind her and smiling at her secretary. The window of her office was open and through it she could see a man, who she presumed to be Mr. Thomas.

"I'll see Mr. Thomas now" she announced to nobody in particular and walked into her inner office. Mr. Thomas rose to his feet to greet her and Rachel shook his hand, grinning down at the small child sitting quietly beside him.

"Hello. What's your name?" Rachel asked, beaming down at him. The boy looked to be between seven and nine, well turned out in grey school trousers and a crisp, spotlessly clean white shirt. He glanced over at his father and closed the large book he had been reading, reaching out precociously and shaking Rachel's hand.

"My name's Benjamin. Are you Miss Mason? You don't look like a head mistwess" he said shyly, lisping.

Rachel chuckled and smiled at Mr. Thomas who was watching his son closely, drinking him in.

"He's adorable. Now, you've got a son to enroll here, haven't you? Did you bring him along or is he at home?" Rachel asked, sitting back in her chair. Benjamin smiled secretively and opened his book, grinning down at the words. Mr. Thomas leaned forward conspiratorially and smiled tightly at Rachel, jerking his thumb towards Benjamin.

"Benjamin is my only son. I'd like to enroll him in year nine, if possible, just to ease him in" Mr. Thomas said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. Rachel rocked back in her seat and glanced from the boy to his father. Perhaps this was somebody's idea of a joke. No. Mr. Thomas was deadly serious. Maybe Benjamin was just small for his age. Rachel scratched her forehead uneasily.

"Uh, okay. How old is Benajamin right now?" she asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a blue pen. She glanced from the sheet to Mr. Thomas, who smiled politely at her.

"He's eight. I know it's a bit unusual for him to be going into-"

"Can I stop you there, please, Mr. Thomas? To be admitted to year nine Benjamin would have to be thirteen on September the first. At present, he doesn't have the credits necessary to-"

"Excuse me, Miss Mason. Benjamin was home schooled in an accelerated learning program for gifted children. He could sit his GCSE's tomorrow and pass them all with no effort. He's ready for social development and the stimulation only peers can provide. I have all of his certificates here. He's due to sit your admittance exam this evening but I wanted to just run it by you first" Mr. Thomas interrupted smoothly, producing from nowhere a stack of papers and forms that looked spookily official.

"Mr. Thomas, I'm sorry but I don't understand. If your son is in advanced learning, why are you bringing him here? He could probably be catered for on a one to one basis at one of the fee paying schools or even-"

"He doesn't want a fee paying school. He wanted to come here to integrate into a real school with real pupils. His mother was adamant he was coming here. She's a past pupil, you see" Mr. Thomas interrupted again. Rachel was starting to get annoyed now.

"After he's sitted the admittance exam, could you please come back to me? I've got a very busy day ahead of me and several parents to meet. If you wouldn't mind, it would be-"

"Miss Mason, all he wants is a chance. Please. He's a good boy. He would be no trouble whatsoever. If you could just think about it. Come on, Benjamin. Time to go home" Mr. Thomas said, taking his son's hand gruffly and pulling him to his feet. Benjamin got up amiably and tucked his book under one elbow, smiling shyly up at Rachel.

They left the office a minute later and Rachel sighed loudly, sliding even further back in her chair. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried futilely to steady her shaking hands. She could feel a migraine coming on. The phone bounced in its cradle then, ringing loudly, drilling through her head. She sighed and wiped her eyes that were moistening from the pressure in her forehead.

She slapped a smile on her face and reached for it. Nobody could be allowed to see her pain.

* * *

**THE DAY BEFORE:**

"Matt, hi! I'm Michael Brown from Child Services. Sorry to barge in on you like this but we needed an Emergency Foster Carer. We tried with two others but, um, it didn't work out. But we think you'll be just fine with Adi because you're young and you have experience with teenagers. So, here's the first lot of paperwork-" Michael offered Matt a pile of papers apologetically, "I'll just need the yellow one for now and you can sign the rest and give them back when I call around tomorrow".

Matt nodded, scattering the mess of wrappers on his table, searching desperately for the pen that had been there last night. No sign of it. His head pounded and his wrists throbbed but he didn't want to swallow any Anadin in front of Michael. He'd already consumed half a ton of mints guiltily, tying to cover up the fact that he was badly hung over.

Michael held out a pen, smiling sympathetically at the frazzled teacher. Matt signed the yellow form dutifully and handed it back, smiling.

"So, uh, where is, um, did you say his name was Adi?" Matt asked, rubbing his forehead. He wiped away a bead of sweat. The face of his watch was the only oasis in a desert of warmth. He felt nauseous and all he wanted to do was curl up back in bed for another twelve hours.

"Yes. Adi Skrzeszewski. He'll be up in one minute. He's just getting his stuff sorted out downstairs. If you want we could go down and you could meet his mother" Michael offered, grinning and gesturing vaguely with his hands.

"Yeah, sure" Matt nodded, closing his door tightly and following the social worker to the elevator. It hummed quietly through the innards of the building when they got into the unoccupied lift that came. Michael folded his arms across his chest and his smile widened.

"I heard you got on really well with Sam Kelly. And they're one of the toughest families to place, you know?" Michael said politely. Matt nodded and smiled tightly back. He'd really enjoyed Sam's company during the short time she'd lived with him. Her noise had helped fill in the silence Colin had left behind him.

Perhaps Adi would be able to fill it like that. Matt was keen to take in another child but he couldn't believe they'd picked the worst possible Monday morning for him to be taking one in.

The doors of the lift slid open and Matt winced. The yelling in the lobby was enough to make his head pound like a tin drum. There was definitely something wrong. Michael winced before stepping out of the lift and crossing calmly to the disturbance in which Matt could identify the doorman, three police officers, a woman and a hooded teenage boy. He presumed the boy was Adi. But why was Adi yelling violently? Flinching slightly Matt stepped out as Michael laid down some kind of order.

"What is going on here!? Miss Dietrich, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep this up. What seems to be the problem, officer?" Michael asked, addressing the situation as Matt drew up beside him. Michael reached out and pushed the hooded teenager gently on the chest, away from the policeman. The teenager growled and pushed out at the policeman before slouching back two steps after a warning glare from Michael.

"Mister Brown, I don't see why you are the taking Adi from me. I am able to look after him perfectly well. Tell them, Adi" the woman said desperately, reaching out and gripping the front of Michael's coat. Michael brushed her off, his eyes trained on the policemen. Matt glanced from the policemen to the woman and back. They were both young, about as old as him. She looked too young to have a teenage son.

"This little bugger had a knife on him. I took it off him and he started yelling at me, trying to snatch it back and punch me. Then he tried to do a bunk out the door and we had to restrain him. Tom just let him up a second ago after he took a pop at him with one of his feet" a policeman, who looked to be the senior officer, said.

Michael nodded silently. The woman, Miss Dietrich started to cry.

"Please. He'll be good, Mister Brown. He'll go to school and do his exams. I promise" Miss Dietrich sobbed loudly, gripping again at Michael's coat. Again he swatted her hands away from him. Adi jammed both hands in his pockets and kicked the policeman slyly. Michael pushed his back firmly again and received a good measure kick for his troubles. Matt stood back from the drama and crossed his arms over his chest. He did not feel good.

"Right. Right. Officer, if you wouldn't mind, could you just walk Adi back to the car to get the rest of his things and then help him bring them upstairs? And would one of you mind driving Miss Dietrich to the train station? Matt, why don't we head back up to your flat? I just have a few things I have to go over with you" Michael said, smiling tensely. Mat nodded silently and one of the fresh faced police men reached out, gripping the shoulder of Adi's hood and steering him towards the door.

Adi yelled something in Polish, rearing backwards. Matt swallowed painfully while Miss Dietrich reached out for her son, kissing him hard on the forehead and mumbling to him in low Polish while they were both led away. Adi didn't look too concerned about his mother, just angry. At everyone.

Matt followed Michael wordlessly into the elevator and unlocked the apartment door silently. Michael sat down with him at the kitchen table and Matt heard himself offer tea flatly. His head pounded painfully again. He was never going to drink, ever. He made that vow every single morning after a night clubbing.

"Right. Well, as you can see, Adi can be very lively and spirited. He can be difficult sometimes but I'm sure you'll manage, being a teacher and that. Just to give you a bit of background, he's fourteen years old and came to England when he had just turned thirteen. He came over with his mother but soon after he got here he made contact his father, a man called Adam Skrzeszewski. He's one of the heads of a Polish gang in London and Adi moved in with him before he'd been here a month. Ever since Adi has been in a lot of trouble. He's missed most of the school year for a start.

We think Adi started working for his father but neither of them would co-operate with questioning. Adi received two police cautions and then he was charged when he was stopped in a stolen car and found in possession of heroine, cocaine and a six inch switch blade. He sees a social worker every week but doesn't say much. He doesn't have much English so you might want to get him help at school. Also, Adi's entitled to a full time special needs assistant. He's got very bad ADHD, ODD, dyscalculia and mild dyslexia. He has an exemption from spelling because of these" Michael reeled off, shuffling through his notes.

"What? I'm sorry. Could you say that again, please?" Matt asked, swallowing dryly. Michael smiled tolerantly.

"Adi's entitled to an SNA because he has ADHD, ODD, dyscalculia and dyslexia. He has an exemption from spelling. Adi's father lives in London but I've been told to warn you that he may come up here. Just call the police and refuse him access and he'll get the picture. Adi's not really a bad lad, you see. He's just a bit...mischievous. But I think you'll be fine. Here's his passport-" Michael fumbled the document into Matt's hands, "-Don't give it to him. Don't even tell him you have it. I think that's about it. He'll be up in a minute and I'll be around tomorrow to see how things are going. I recommend taking him down to your school to see about getting a placement".

Matt nodded mutely as Michael got to his feet. He'd bitten off more than he could chew. Again. Adi sounded so difficult. Matt wasn't really sure he could take on something so big so quickly. It would end in tears. Matt grimaced and Michael clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry mate. You're up for it" he said, smiling. He took his papers and left. Matt rushed over to the counter and pulled out the packet of Anadin, dry swallowing two of them. He heard the thump of the policeman's boots long before he returned with a slightly more subdued Adi, who had at the very least stopped spewing what had sounded in the lobby like Polish swear words.

"I'll just leave now. Give us a call if anthing goes wrong. Serge told me to give you his card", the policeman said, offering a small business card with a grin, "He speaks fluent Polish".

"Cheers, mate" Matt said, taking the card and tucking it into his wallet. He glanced over at Adi but he'd turned his back on Matt, running his hand over one of the delicate, expensive glass ornaments. Matt winced, waiting for the loud crash. He wasn't disappointed. Adi spat out a foul sounding word and Matt sighed, reaching for the brush and dust pan he kept in one of the cupboards under the counter. The policeman smiled and turned, closing the door on his way out.

Adi flinched at the loud noise and stood insecurely with his bags, which consisted of a kit bag and a a black bin bag, leaning forlornly against his legs. Matt scooped up the shattered glass easily, depositing it to the bin. Adi flinched at the clink and Matt wondered what to do next.

He spread his palms and offered a hand to Adi for him to shake. Adi flinched again and Matt could feel himself begin to perspire. What was he doing wrong? It was unnerving him that he could only see Adi's eyes between his hood and the scarf he had wrapped around the lower half of his face to fight the chill.

"Hi Adi. I'm Matt. Uh, do you want me to show you your bedroom so you can maybe unpack?" he asked. Adi glanced around edgily, his fingers twitching uneasily. Matt took the silence for a yes and gestured for Adi to follow him into the room Sam had been living in. Adi dumped the bin bag on the floor, nudged the kit bag into the corner and pulled down his hood for the first time, yanking his scarf off and dropping it on the bed.

Matt got his first glance at him.

Adi had blinding white blond hair that clung untidily to the top of his head, curling round the nape of his neck. It was thick and messy and stuck up at the back. Matt wondered when was the last time it was cut. Or even properly washed. In fact, Adi didn't look very clean at all. His face had traces of grime on it. He had wide, high cheekbones and an open forehead with ice blue eyes and he seemed to radiate an angry vibe. He was tall, tall enough to look much older than fourteen and tanned, his skin tone at odds with his white blond hair.

He wore a grey hoodie that looked old and dirty with a tribal print on the front. Ragged jeans with a hole in the knee that definitely hadn't been there when they'd been bought. Beaten up trainers that were in a total state. Dirt on his face and in his hair making it look gluey and stuck together. His neck was filthy. His nails were black with grime under them. Whoever had been looking after him, Matt decided, was useless.

His skin looked like it had been toasted by the desert sun but it's texture was lifeless and un-cared for. There was chalky white residue on his forehead, the kind Matt guessed was from a building site. Adi scratched absently at the side of his head. Matt wondered if his hair was annoying him.

He swiftly looked away, a kind of habitual reluctance to the rudeness of staring. Adi didn't seem to mind. He stared right back at Matt. It was unsettling the way his ice cold blue eyes seemed to be assessing every aspect of Matt, as if he was some kind of big cat on the National Geographic channel getting ready to pounce.

"Adi, have you got any English?" Matt asked, leaning back against the wall. Adi's eyes narrowed again and he sat back on top of the bed.

"My English is just fine" Adi replied, his voice thick with a strong Eastern European accent. Matt smiled, relieved. So Adi had enough English that he could most likely understand what was being said to him. That was a good sign. At least, that was Matt reasoned it was.

"Right. Well, how about you have a nice long shower and change into some clean clothes and then we'll get something to eat and I can take you down to my school to get you a place. That sound alright?" Matt asked warmly, clapping his hands together.

Adi stared blankly back at him.

"Shower. Change clothes. Eat. Then we'll go to the school" Matt repeated slowly, his neck heating with embarrassment.

Adi rifled through one of his bags and produced a filthy looking towel. He went to leave the room in search of the bathroom but Matt reached out gingerly and pulled the towel from him. Adi's eyes narrowed and Matt backed up slowly. Of course, he'd forgotten he was already leaning against the wall. Now he looked like an idiot. Instead of staying there he rolled off the wall and led Adi silently into the bathroom.

"There are clean towels in there" Matt said, gesturing towards the hot press. Adi glared at Matt and grabbed back his own towel, biting out another harsh sounding remark in Polish. Matt rolled his eyes and left, barely avoiding the door as it slammed loudly closed.

He sighed. He was in way over his head.

* * *

"Rachel, I think we have a problem"

Rachel sighed loudly, abandoning her coffee and wheeled around in her chair to face Tom Clarkson, who happened to be leaning in the door of her office with a worried look on his face. Rachel scratched her forehead and smiled as best she could at Tom, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"I can't really stop. I think we have three problems, actually. Earl Kelly-" Tom began. Rachel groaned.

She couldn't seem to get any peace with Earl in the school. Just once she'd like to have a normal Monday morning without any catastrophes. Now Earl had kicked off. The day wasn't really looking up at all and she'd only just managed to get her first lot of paperwork done.

"Earl Kelly's in the cooler. Something to do with shop lifting. Rose has gone to talk with him and I think Eddie's down there keeping him in. As far as I know, he was skiving off for the day and got light-fingered in a corner shop down the village. The owner locked him in the back and called Eddie to pick him up" Tom said, crossing the room and collapsing into the chair Rachel had indicated for him to sit in.

"I have another one in my office. Her name's Grace Waters. Lovely girl. But she doesn't go to this school. Says she wants to enroll but won't give me details for her parents. I can't get a single phone number out of her. I don't think she's got any to give me. She looks sort of, well, neglected. I'd love it if you could please speak with her. I feel like I'm banging my head against a brick wall" Tom said, his voice making it clear that it was a request and not a complaint.

"Will do. And the third thing?" Rachel asked. Tom leaned forward conspiratorially and glanced warily at Rachel.

"You know Tommy Mitchell? Short little year seven? He's in my English class. Good kid. At least, until recently. He's gone totally off the rails. I nearly bonneted him this morning when he went sprinting out the gates. I had to walk him back in, take an earful of abuse from what I'd previously thought to be a good lad. He called me fat-" Tom sounded genuinely hurt at the ridiculous insult "-and when he went back to class he lasted two minutes before Steph packed him off to the cooler. He gave Jasmin an obscene hand gesture through the window and he's been plaguing Eddie ever since".

"Are you telling me you left Tommy Mitchell, who I know to be a good, clever, quiet boy, with Earl Kelly for company in the cooler?" Rachel asked, swallowing. She'd told Tommy Mitchell to stop running only that morning. He was a good kid, never caused any trouble. The day Tommy Mitchell started to raise hell was the day the world turned upside down. She turned subconsciously, waiting for Eddie to say something before she realized he wasn't there. It was just her, alone. Oh God.

"Right. Thanks. I'll deal with Earl and Tommy first, seeing as they're in the same room. Then I'll go to your office to talk with this Grace girl. And could you please cover Matt's year eight music class? He's going to be late today" Rachel asked, getting to her feet. Tom nodded and left the office without another word and Rachel smiled at his back. She knew he was furious with her decision to provide for the Kelly family. Things seemed to just get on top of her.

She pushed away the beginnings of a pang in her heart. She didn't have time now. Not now. She had business to attend to.

She plastered on a fake smile for the people she would undoubtedly pass in the hallway and allowed herself to briefly ponder inwardly what her life had become. Never let that smile slip, lest they see exactly who you truly are.

* * *

_So that's it. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. In Which Tom Is Properly Introduced

_GO! READ! REVIEW! MWAH!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road. But Adi and Tom, you are both mine. Get in the box.**

* * *

Matt buttered his toast speedily, ready to cram it down straight away. He took a mouthful of tea, burning the back of his throat and swore loudly. He was feeling better than he had yesterday morning but only marginally. His head still throbbed dully and he felt generally weak all round.

"Adi, are you up yet?" he asked, knocking softly on the teenager's door. He heard nothing inside. He'd already attempted to rouse his ward through the door twice and he was getting sick of it. Sighing, he cracked open the door and glanced in. Typical. All he could see in the bed was a tuft of messy, gleaming blond hair beside the head board.

He padded across the floor and looked down at Adi. He looked so much friendlier when he was asleep with his mouth shut, Matt thought, smirking to himself. His face was flat and calm and he was still for once, a welcome respite. When he wasn't cursing loudly (Matt had learned rather painfully that Adi's linguistics stretched from a few simple phrases to the most vast and vulgar assortment of swear words Matt had ever heard) or breaking things or lying upside down on the sofa grabbing at dust mites he almost looked relaxed.

The illusion was quickly ruined when Adi's eyes snapped open and he leaped up, yelling, swinging a crippling blow at Matt's stomach. Matt doubled over wheezing and Adi frowned, taking a minute to familiarize himself with the room yet again. Matt spluttered loudly and wheeled backwards and Adi cradled his fist tentatively, a glint of amusement flickering across his face.

He yawned and stretched his arms out and Matt straightened up, catching a glimpse of scars and muscles as Adi dragged on a t-shirt. It looked just as filthy as yesterday's hoodie. He did, however, forage a pair of cleaner looking jeans from the kit bag when he rolled out of bed. And his face wasn't _as _dirty as yesterday. Matt supposed Adi was as presentable as he was going to get him without a major argument.

"You can not take the punch?" Adi asked cheekily, grinning. He was bouncing quietly from foot to foot, his fingers twitching amicably. Matt tried to smile but his stomach was still smarting from the box. Adi stepped into his trainers and shivered, eying Matt up and down critically.

"Not really. I'm not built for boxing. Are you cold, Adi?" Matt asked. Adi half shrugged and wandered out of the room, pouring himself a glass of water. Matt took a bite out of his toast and rolled his eyes. So far he had been remarkably unsuccessful in his efforts to make Adi eat. He didn't seem to want anything, just plenty of water.

Matt followed him out and gestured vaguely towards the door, snaring his car keys from the table. Adi chugged the water down and placed the glass in the sink gently, glancing from Matt to the door and back again.

Matt reached into his pocket and frowned. His wallet. Where was it? He scoured the table, scratched between sofa cushions, checked behind the telly. Adi watched all the while, grinning. Matt crouched down to look under the coffee table and the wallet collided with the back of his head. Adi smirked, socking his hands in his pockets and Matt scowled. So he was living with a thief.

He groaned inwardly and wondered just how bad the day was going to be.

* * *

Marley Kelly gave a frustrated groan as he sorted through the post. Bills. Bills. Bills. Junk mail. And more bills. He set them aside on the table to thumb through later. Earl swaggered into the kitchen and Marley smiled half heartedly at him. Earl cocked his head and slumped down at the table, grabbing a slice of bread and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Earl, are you gonna go to school today? It's just, Prince needs to-"

"No way. I'm not taking him nowhere. Going out with Maxine tonight" Earl dismissed his older brother and for the millionth time Marley breathed deeply, keeping his cool. He would deal with Prince's doctor's appointment. He would deal with the bills. He would deal with the uniforms. He would-

"Maaaaarley! No bog roll!" Sam yelled from the bathroom. Earl chuckled and grabbed his bag, waltzing out the door. Marley glanced back over at the post. Two letters from the school. About Earl. Ugh. He took them and stuffed them into the pocket of his blazer. He'd cover for his brother, even if the letters were getting more frequent.

That's what brothers do for each other, after all.

* * *

Tom Mitchell woke up to find his brother's arm slumped across his chest, the morning still dark outside. He whimpered quietly and stiffened when Jed rolled out of bed wordlessly, exiting the room. His soft footsteps padded down the stairs and only when Tom was sure Jed had reached the kitchen did he slide out of bed, leaving the duvet in a tangle behind him.

The morning light strolled dimly through the sheet that covered the window and Tom ignored the mess of magazines and clothes that covered every single inch of the room's scanty floorspace. He'd shared a room with Jed ever since he could remember but it had never been this bad before mam left. The double bed they shared took up most of the room and was the main priority.

Tom rummaged around on the ground and managed to find his jumper and tie. That was a good start. His trousers were filthy, covered in muck and he stuffed them under the bed. He'd wash them later. He pulled on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms instead. They were raggedy and old but they were at least cleaner than his school trousers. He tugged on a white polo t-shirt and threw his jumper over it, knotting his tie.

He blinked away tears. Mam used to do his tie for him. He used to scoff and her and tell her he wasn't a baby but secretly he liked his mam's little touch. He took a deep breath, composing himself. Things could be worse.

He closed the bedroom door softly behind him, terrified of waking his dad. Before mam left, he'd been the best dad on the planet. But he'd been in an accident at work and started drinking. He was a mean drunk too. Tom's mam couldn't deal with dad and Jed at the same time. She'd just left. And she'd left Tom behind. It still hurt badly to think of it. Like he had a hole that he couldn't plug. Then he remembered dad was missing so he could make as much noise as he wanted.

He headed down the stairs gently to the kitchen where he found Jed, roll up in hand. He wore nothing but a pair of ratty jeans and his blond hair was loose around his face, making him look younger. He looked relaxed; friendly. Sometimes he was. Tom had learned to manage Jed in the year since mam had left but he was still terrified of his brother, even more so than his dad.

Jed looked up with a cherubic smile. "Mornin' T. You going to school?"

Tom nodded. Jed chuckled. He'd as good as dropped out of Waterloo Road long ago. He'd been a thug and a pain in the neck to the teachers for a long time, coming stubbornly every single day because mam made him. He'd had perfect attendance. The teachers just couldn't get him to do anything while he was there.

Tom rummaged through the cupboard for a tolerably clean bowl but there was none. He sighed. Jed watched him in a disgustingly angelic way, content to puff smugly on his rolled up joint. Tom wasn't too worried about it. Jed-On-Pot was good. Pot mellowed him and made him a lot less likely to get into a fight in the street. It was Jed-On-Anything-Other-Than-Pot that terrified Tom. And with good reason. It made Jed different. Unpredictable.

"There's some chocolates there if you want breakfast, T" Jed said, gesturing at a half empty box of Roses. Tom murmured his thanks and dipped in, snagging a few. There was no cereal left, let alone milk. Tom gave up, plunking down in one of the few remaining kitchen chairs. Jed leaned back and rested his feet on the table, grinning wickedly. The smell of hash reeked out the entire kitchen.

Tom would have to be careful. Miss Koreshi was his class teacher and she noticed things that other teacher's didn't. The way she looked at him...he was almost sure she knew already the change in his home life since he'd started. The last thing he needed was for her to notice that he stunk of hash every single morning.

Tom sorted through the post, pushing aside the junk mail and slitting open the important bills. Electricity and water. With a jolt of relief he realized that they'd already been paid for. Sometimes dad did that when he went through a longer patch of sober than usual. Cable was another matter. Tom had thirty three pounds and eleven pence stashed on his at all times, to protect it from Jed's pilfering. He knew it wasn't enough and he definitely wasn't going to let on that he had it. That money was his. For emergencies only.

He'd worked hard to get it, too. Delivering for the pizza shop. Paper routes. Stacking newspapers. Even fighting other boys for money. He didn't intend to blow it on cable. He was going to use his money to get away from Jed and dad. But in the mean time, he didn't want to think they couldn't pay bills for anything.

"Jed, d'you have money for cable?" he asked, quaking inwardly. Jed's eyes snapped open and he grinned again, shrugging.

"I might. What's it to you?" Jed replied. He pulled a can of lager from nowhere and swigged it, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm not cutting any deals. Just wanted to know if you could cover cable this month. It's overdue again and I haven't seen dad in days. You heard from him?" Tom asked, changing the subject.

Dad had been a great father. Even for a while after mam left. He'd pulled himself together for a few weeks, making dinner and getting Jed to go to school. And best of all he had helped Tom do his homework. Tom wasn't good at homework. He wasn't good at much, really. His reading was bad, his spelling was worse and writing gave him a headache. Mam used to help him. Then he'd started drinking again and things had slowly fallen to pieces.

"Nope. But when he gets back, things'll change. You'll see Tom. I'm gonna stop getting high and I'm gonna get a job that's permenant and the old man is gonna be fine. You'll see" Jed said. Tom nodded silently. He listened to the same speech every morning. It was painful to hear the false promises but at least Jed wasn't dangerous on pot.

Tom got out of his chair and yawned, trying in vain to smooth down his hair. Jed jumped up and pulled Tom forward into a bear hug.

"Relax, T. I've got the bill" he said. Tom wriggled away as soon as Jed let go, hoping desperately that the smell of pot and cigarettes wouldn't cling to his clothes. Even if Miss Koreshi guessed about what had happened, he wasn't going to help by turning up at school reeking.

"Thanks" Tom replied, turning away. If mam hadn't left... But she had. He forced himself to forget about her. She'd left him behind to deal with dad. And Jed. Not long after she left Jed had gotten worse without her. He'd always smoked but he started getting into heavier stuff. Started with acid and then he'd moved up to coke and heroin. It was mam's fault, Tom reasoned.

Without another word he grabbed his raggedy bag, slinging it over one shoulder.

"Catch you later, T!" Jed said brightly, raising his joint in salute before turning his attention bag to the lager. Tom darted out of the kitchen. _No Jed. You'll never catch me in one of your traps _he vowed silently.

* * *

By the time Tom had reached the school his home fears were tucked away in a drawer at the back of his mind and his school fears paraded through his head. He wasn't scared of any of the kids. He was short but tough. He had barely any friends because the others were wary of him. He could see it in their eyes. Nobody would dare tease him just in case the rumours about his fighting proved to be true.

He was avoided more than anything else in school.

It was the teachers he was scared of. The work. He'd been able to cope while he had mam to help him with her gone and dad always drunk things had gotten worse. He dumped all over work because he couldn't do it. He hated the tellings off. If he didn't like a particular subject, he didn't bother to show up. What was the point, anyway? He'd just get bored and get told off for day dreaming. And then the teacher would yell at him and he'd yell back and trouble would take over.

They couldn't tell his parents because for all intents and purposes, he didn't have any. On the off chance that dad was sober he never answered the phone anyway. The school hadn't been in contact with his home in months. Soon he'd drop it, like Jed. Get a full time job. Until then he'd just coast through and-

"Tommy Mitchell, in my classroom! Now!"

Tom groaned. Miss Koreshi. She'd want to talk about what had happened yesterday when Mr. Clarkson had brought him back into the school. Tom's eyes narrowed at the memory. Jed had texted him to tell him that dad had disappeared and he'd raced off to help find him only to have Clarkson nearly kill him. Stupid prat had dragged Tom back to the school. And then Haydock had thrown him out because he threw a chair at Bethany Lambert.

He tried to ignore her and continue walking but she followed him, calling his name. After a minute he turned around, glaring. She had her hands folded across her chest and she looked mad. Wordlessly she gestured for him to get into her classroom and he did so without protest. He perched on one of the desktops and she stood in front of him, frowning. He waited for what was to come, flinching inwardly.

"Tommy, what has gotten into you? Ever since we got back you've been in trouble constantly. You won't go to classes. You're teachers are all complaining. Something's gone wrong, hasn't it? Is it you? Me? The work? Something has to change, Tommy" she said softly.

Tom shifted his bag slightly on his back and waited for her to continue.

"I've noticed you're very solitary. You've not got many mates here, have you? Are you trying to get thrown out, Tommy? Because you're going the right way about it. What can I do to help you make-"

"Nothing, alright!? You can't help me so get it outta your head that you can! I never asked for you help so just leave it!" Tom yelled angrily. His voice crackled a bit towards the end and Miss Koreshi smiled. Tom waited a second and then grinned back crookedly, tilting his head to one side.

"Not quite there yet, you know. You're a bit short to be yelling at teachers like that" she said, laughing. Tom let his smile widen and he laughed for the first time in what felt like ages. He felt a yearning inside of him. Miss Koreshi reminded him of mam. He could tell her everything, couldn't he? She would help him with Jed and maybe then they'd find dad and-

Clarkson came into the room then, his eyebrows low, furrowed, worried. He signalled for Miss Koreshi to go out with him and Tom waited patiently while they talked. They both glanced in at him through the glass but he ignored it. Maybe with Miss Koreshi's help he could write to mam. With proper spelling and nice writing and stuff. Maybe if he could prove to mam that he was smart she'd want to come back and...

"Tommy" Miss Koreshi came back in with Clarkson. They stood side by side, looking at him with blatant pity. Tom's fists clenched tightly, his nails digging into his palms. What had he done now? Did they know he couldn't do reading? His stomach churned and he felt himself blush. If they ever found out that he couldn't do what little kids could, he'd never get over it. He'd been getting by it for so long, if they found out now....

"Tommy, the police have just called Mr. Clarkson. It's your father, Tommy. He's been found" she said. Tom's world spun around him. They knew now that dad was a drunk. They'd nick him and everybody would find out. Stupid Flick Mellor would know first because of her poxy dad. They'd take him and Jed to the social and he'd never find mam. The whole school was going to know about his dad. They'd all talk about it, whisper behind his back and it'd go round every time anyone said anything. All the teachers and...

"He's dead".

Wait. What?

* * *

_There you have it. Another chapter. Do you think I should give Colin back to Matt? What would Adi think? *grins*. Poor Tom. I've decided to rope him into the story. And don't worry. Rachel and Eddie will have a chunk of the next chapter. _

_Au revoir, the update will be up in the next few days!_

_-DIBAW_


	3. In Which Insanity Is King

**_Another overdue update. Very sorry. Really. And Reddie just didn't manage to make it into this chapter. Sorry. Seriously. Next chapter, I promise. I have ideas still to work on but I'm trying to coax everyone into the story still. From now on I will be updating every single Saturday. Please review._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road. But Adi and Grace Waters are mine. YAY!**

* * *

Matt bounded into Eddie's office, a sullen faced, tow headed boy trooping in behind him. Eddie set aside the papers he'd been thumbing through and smiled up at the music teacher, glancing curiously at the teenager behind him.

Matt's latest ward. He was tall and tanned with the whitest blond hair Eddie had ever seen. It was long and neglected looking, clinging to his head untidily. His face was hard and cold, almost impassive with ice blue eyes that failed to bring any warmth to his features. But there was something in his face that Eddie liked. A kind of unapologetic mischief that forewarned of trouble. Something impish around the mouth.

"Hey Eddie. This is Adi. Adi Sk-Sk-Skr" Matt stuttered, unsure of pronunciation.

"Skrzeszewski" Adi prompted sullenly, folding his arms across his chest. Eddie grinned. He was never going to be able to say that surname.

"Right. Adi. He's fourteen and I was wondering about getting him enrolled. I have all his paperwork here. Adi was going to be sitting his GCSE's but, to be honest Eddie, I don't think he's got the English for them so I'd recommend he get lumped in with Year Nine. He needs help with English. And he's required to have a special needs assistant with him all-"

"Sorry? He needs a special needs assistant? Matt, Davina spends most of her time with Karla. Just because he doesn't have English that doesn't mean he gets a full time SNA. You can apply for-"

"ADHD, ODD, dyslexia, dyscalculia and badly behaved to boot. He's got to have an SNA with him all the time" Matt interrupted gently, scratching his temple. Eddie frowned and took the papers Matt held outstretched, glancing over them. The folder was bulkier than he'd expected with notes from social workers squeezed inside. Along with two police cautions. Eddie placed the folder on his desk and resolved to look through it in greater detail when he had a chance.

"Right. Matt, I'm a little swamped at the minute and I'd really appreciate it if you could cover my Year Eight maths class. We have a bit of a situation. A hysterical runaway who Rachel is trying to calm down. And Tommy Mitchell's father was found dead. The poor lad's taking it hard and we can't get in touch with his older brother, Jed. The class have got work and everything left for them but it's just the last thing I need is a Lord of the Flies situation up there" Eddie said. His phone began to vibrate loudly and he rifled through his paper covered desk, searching for it frantically.

"Oh. Yeah. It's just that I was going to show Adi around and get him sorted with his schedule though. I suppose I can get someone to do that for me. What class would you say he could get into?" Matt asked, casting an eye around for the elusive phone. Eddie glanced up, frazzled, sending a drift of papers ricocheting to the floor.

"I'd say 9C. Sam's in that class. I'm sure she'd be able to show him around later. Maybe you should get in touch with Tom. He's free this morning and he'll need to work out a language support timetable with Adi anyway" Eddie said, lumping the papers back onto his desk in a haphazard stack.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll take him down there now and then get cracking with your Year Eights" Matt said, smiling and rubbing his palms together.

"Sandra!", Eddie called for his secretary, "Where is that bloody phone!?"

The ringtone persisted and Adi grinned, pulling the phone from his pocket and offering it, completely unapologetic, to Matt. He snatched it and handed it to Eddie, blushing crimson, before turning back to Adi. Matt was mortified and Eddie was bemused, answering the phone swiftly. It had already rung out. He was starting to think that admitting Adi was a bad idea. Especially putting him in the same class as one of the Kellys. Eddie studied him again quickly, taking in every single detail.

Adi looked unabashed as Matt scolded him, staring down at the ground, his eyes laughing. He looked incorrigible. Eddie had a feeling he'd be disciplining that lad more than once before the end of the week. He wondered absently just how much Adi understood. Or rather, how much he pretended to not understand.

"Adi, what've I told you about stealing!? You're not to touch things that don't belong to you!" Matt lectured, flustered.

"Not steal if I give back!" Adi protested. Eddie frowned, but only to stop himself from smiling. He liked Adi. He liked the way he wasn't lying, just arguing the toss. It was refreshing.

"It's fine, Matt. No harm done. I'm sure Adi and I will get to know each other very well before the end of the week. Won't we lad?" Eddie said, eying up the new boy. Adi shrugged, scuffing his trainers on the carpet, his fingers twitching slightly. Eddie watched Matt lead him out of the office, scolding still, and smiled again. He had always loved a challenge.

* * *

"Matt!" Tom Clarkson jogged after the rambling teacher, slightly disconcerted by the strange boy he was nattering to. It sounded like a tour of the school. Matt wheeled around, grinning and reached out to stop the blond, strange teenager by the shoulder. He received a loud string of swear words and a two fingered salute for his trouble. Tom frowned.

Every single year the kids got more insane. They used to confiscate smokes and naughty magazines. Now it was knives and drugs. The blond boy looked almost dangerous but somehow childishly immature at the same time. Like a five year old in a seventeen year old's body. He shifted his weight constantly, kicking out at dust mites floating in the air. Tom folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Hello. I'd heard you wanted to talk with me? What's up?" Tom asked, turning his eyes away from the teenager. His eyes glinted with dark mischief, laughing but immediately distrustful at the same time. Tom had seen that look in childrens' eyes before. The automatic distrust of adults, an amazing natural instinct Tom had to admire. He'd seen it before. He could tell immediately that this was a lad to be watched closely.

"Tom. Great. This is Adi. He's my new foster placement. And I was actually wondering if you could possibly take him down to your class to sort an English language support timetable? He's not got much of it. I think he has to take one of those test things to get an assessment because I'm not actually too sure how much he understands. I've got to cover for Eddie, y'see. Did you hear about Tommy Mitchell's dad?" Matt said, dropping his tone.

Adi wandered over to the class window that looked into Steph's classroom and Tom returned his attention to Matt's face.

"Yeah. I was the one who answered the phone. Terrible. Poor lad's up in Jasmin's class. He hasn't said anything yet. Jasmin reckons he's in shock. So, another foster placement? Adi? Where's he from?" Tom asked interestedly, pushing back his sleeves slightly further.

"Poland originally. Came over last year. His dad's a bit of a head banger. Some gang thing. He's a bit... troublesome. But I'm sure you'll have no bother. He, um, seems to be behaving slightly better than usual today" Matt said, scratching the back of his head edgily.

Steph burst from her door, squawking indignantly while wild, hysterical laughter echoed from her classroom. Adi sprang away from the window, beginning a rapid diatribe in Polish which Tom supposed was disputing his innocence. Steph marched over to her male colleagues, steam practically billowing from her ears, blushing fiercely. Adi followed immediately, still spewing loud Polish which meant nothing to Tom.

"Could one of you please take control of this little blighter!? Matt, you wouldn't watch my class for just a minute, would you? I'd better go and fetch the cleaners to get rid of that lot" Steph said, gesturing vaguely over her shoulder. Tom glanced over at the window and felt his mouth hang open.

It was what looked like permanent marker. In a remarkably accurate caricature of Steph's head. Attached to a hippo's body. Wearing a beret. With a speech bubble. She was, apparently, swearing loudly while farting raucously. Tom closed his mouth. Matt began apologizing profusely. Steph hurried away, flushing crimson. Tom fixed his gaze on the unabashed teenager. He had an incorrigible grin on his face.

Matt rushed into the classroom and tried to regain some order. Adi looked up and down the corridor once, ignoring Tom, and then began to walk towards the door. Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the most ineffective, half arsed attempted getaway he'd ever seen.

Matt banged on the window frantically, gesturing for Tom to stop him. The French class hooted with laughter. Steph was nowhere to be seen so Tom decided to cut Matt a little slack. He'd need it if he was going to be looking after such a moron.

"Adi? Don't you think you're in enough trouble as it is? Tell you what. I'll sort out a timetable with you now, seeing as Matt's busy. My office is just up those stairs. Go in. And don't touch anything" Tom cautioned. Adi stopped and wheeled around slowly, disbelievingly. His smile vanished instantly as the prospect of escape slipped through his fingers. Tom almost laughed. Adi scowled angrily, almost dangerously. He looked older, more grown up, when he wasn't grinning impishly.

"I not go to fucking office! No want English! Want go London!" Adi protested loudly. Steph's class flocked to the window of the room where Matt stood anxiously watching the scene unfold. Tom crossed his arms on his chest.

"Adi. My office. Now" Tom said firmly. Adi's eyes narrowed and he sighed theatrically. He seemed to debate what he was going to do. Eventually, a slow grin slid across his face and he made for the stairs. Matt gave Tom a thumbs up and a mouthed thanks. Before Adi had taken the first step on the stairs, he paused and turned around.

"Your office. Is one with dickhead written on door?" he asked, a perversely angelic smile on his face. Tom felt his face burn and ignored the hooting students and Matt's devastated expression. He marched over to the stairs and followed Adi silently away from the laughter. Adi's shoulders shook mutely but Tom directed him into his office before he finally looked the young Polish boy in the eyes.

"Look. I know you're new here. But taking the mick out of teachers isn't going to do you any favours. You've got to-"

Adi yawned loudly and sent a mug cascading from the desk, jumping at the loud smash. His hands shot up into the air. Tom frowned, stooping to pick up the shattered clay with a weary sigh. He was knackered at the day had only just begun.

Every single _day_, the kids got more insane.

* * *

Bolton Smilie strutted along the corridor, his best friend Paul Langley just behind him. At his right shoulder. Where Paul always was, really. Bolton glanced down towards the kitchens, just to make sure his mum was nowhere in sight. Excellent. Now they could both just bunk off the period.

"We going to the lads toilets then?" Paul asked, shifting his shoulders and socking his fists into his pockets. They rounded a corner and Bolton was about to answer before a small, thin girl hurtled into him at a rather high speed.

"Watch it!" he yelled angrily, pushing the girl away from him. She was a waif of a girl, tiny and thin. Like a doll. She stiffened under Bolton's rough shove and looked up, terrified. He felt guilty as soon as he realized that she'd been crying. Mascara streaked two tracks across her face and her eyes brimmed up again. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, staring at her ash blond hair just so that he wouldn't have to watch her cry.

"I'm sorry. Didn't see you. You should look where you're going" he told her, his face flushed. Paul chuckled and Bolton resolved to punch him for it later. She started to cry loudly, her voice high and whining, snot trickling down her face.

"S'okay. Nobody wants me anyway so it's not like you're to blame" she said between loud wails. Bolton and Paul exchanged a terrified glance. Girls were good. Tears were bad. Bolton stooped to pick up the phone he'd knocked from her hand and Paul hovered awkwardly. She kept crying, pausing momentarily to thank Bolton for retrieving her phone.

"What's your name? You new?" Paul asked, desperate to stop the crying. The girl seemed to collect herself momentarily and sniffled.

"Grace. Waters. I don't know if I'm allowed to stay yet" she said reluctantly, glancing back over her shoulder. Bolton smiled. She'd stopped crying at least. But she was still an absolute mess. Maybe they could help her? She was quite pretty if you ignored the dirt and running nose and dribbling make up and filthy hair.

"'Course you'll be allowed. I bet your dead clever and that. D'you want us to show you the bathroom 'cause your make up is like-"

She started keening loudly again and sprinted away from them, wailing. She turned a corner and gradually the noise faded. Bolton glanced at Paul. Paul glanced at Bolton. They both looked at the ceiling and then back at each other, at a complete and total loss for words. Finally, Bolton settled on something to say.

"She was absolutely bonkers, mate".

"Too right".

* * *

**Thank you. Next update on Saturday. Goodbye.**


End file.
